


One, Two, Three

by 6918Sakura_Addicted



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Darkness, Gen, Nightmare, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6918Sakura_Addicted/pseuds/6918Sakura_Addicted
Summary: OneTwoThreeEvery time he blinks, something happens. And he didn't understand why.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 5





	One, Two, Three

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Mismatched eyes open and he sees the lush green meadow. He can see himself standing under a large green tree._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_He blinked again and see the meadow turned golden and the leaves shed brown leaves._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Again, it changed as he blinks and it became filled with a thick carpet of snow, tree barren with no leaves._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_There’re flowers all around him and the tree bloomed with bright pink. He blinked again and he saw he is not alone anymore. The familiar stranger reached his hand over him._

_It is pale and soft._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_His eyes looked up from the hand he is holding to the owner’s face. It’s the same as he can remember. Fair complexion, raven black hair, and a pair of silvery grey eyes completely fixated on him. So familiar. At the same time, it’s not._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_He focused on that face. That face. It was never scowling. Not even glaring. Nothing. As if all emotions are wiped away from him and he’s just staring back at him._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_There’s crimson spreading out by the familiar stranger’s feet. Crimson. As if he was wounded. Mismatched eyes looked and saw no injury at all._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_He blinks and he noticed everything turned bright purple. It wasn’t from anywhere. Not from the person in front of him. A soft breeze made the black gakuran top flutter. Purple. All he can see is purple._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_He looked down and instead of crimson, there’s pitch black darkness beneath. It makes the other look like he’s floating. He looked again at that blank face. No changes._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_The darkness spread out, up to the black slacks, reaching out the knees. There’s purple everywhere. It became darker and darker as he sees the black haired teen slowly engulfed by the darkness._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_He can only see the top half of the body. There’s really something wrong. As much he loves those colors, this doesn’t sit right when the person in front of him seems unaffected at all. He just stared and smiled._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Smiled? Why is he smiling? He didn’t know the other can smile. Not a forced one. Not even the bloodthirsty smirk he used to see when they meet. It was more of a sickly-sweet smile. As if he was about to miss him. Like he is going to disappear soon, even though the darkness has spread up his torso._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_The hand he was holding lifted up, reached towards his face, and wipes an area just below his right eye. “Blood.” The other one spoke as he dropped down his hand to his side, now slowly disappearing as well. He reached up and touched and looked down as his fingers having the crimson red stain._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_He started to wonder. If everything’s all his doing. The changing seasons, the purple, the darkness, even the presence of this person in front of him. He felt something heavy inside him. Something he can’t even explain._

_“This isn’t real, you know.” The teen in front of him spoke, the darkness has reached his neck._

_“Why are you like this?” He asked._

_“Why don’t you ask yourself that question? Why did you let me be like this?”_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_The load in his chest feels heavier now. He tried to speak for an answer but it felt like his voice was taken. He can’t say something as the darkness completely swallowed the other teen. He reached his hand to grasp him away but-_

He opened his eyes.

One

Two

Three

Mukuro blinks at the plain ceiling above him as if it would change again. Nothing. No purple. No black. Just the faint glow of the moonlight partially illuminating the room he is in.

One

Two

Three

He shifted to his left and see the other teen asleep. Asleep, while being wrapped in a soft white blanket. Not covered in darkness. _‘Just a dream.’_ The blue haired teen sighed relief.

One

Two

Three

He reached his arms to wrap around the sleeping teen and moved him closer to his own body. “Hmm…?” A soft confused reaction. “What are you doing?” The black haired teen asked, trying to shove the other away.

One

Two

Three

“It’s cold.” He replied, clinging closer. “Don’t think any ideas here.”

Hibari looked up, completely confused what Mukuro is acting right now. But he has no place to ask about the unusual dreams the other gets. _‘Probably worse than nightmares…’_ He thought. So, he finally relented, shifted a bit so his arms can wrap around the body that is embracing him and gently pats him to sleep.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based from the accidental dropping of my phone that caused dead pixels (darkness) spreading the entire screen, making my 6918 wallpaper screen look like Mukuro looking at Hibari being swallowed into darkness as the color purple spreads around them.


End file.
